


Blue Planet and chill.

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande and Gabe are trying to help, Autism, Autistic! Sombra, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Impromptu Proposals, Little bit of angst, Neurodiversity, Proposals, Sharks, Special Interests, They are learning, WIdow is a good gf, Widow will protect Sombra at all costs, just a smidge, there is A LITTLE bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: A meeting happens. Neither of them are prepared.A light flickers. Sombra is not prepared.A proposal happens. Widow is most definitely not prepared.Possible Trigger Warning, Sombra hurts herself during a meltdown but no graphic description. She bites her hands.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 31





	Blue Planet and chill.

**Author's Note:**

> So wrote a fic with Autistic! Sombra several years ago and I took it down because it was horrid and stereotypical and did not give a fair view on such a wonderful community that I myself am a part of. As someone with Asperger's (Or in some countries it is called High-functioning Autism) I find that daily life can be difficult but can also be wonderful. I pick up on things that most can't but other times I cannot understand something that is right in front of me. It's difficult but I wouldn't get rid of it if I could.  
> This is what I feel is a more accurate representation of Sombra if she was autistic.  
> To be clear I am not intending to offend anyone, ASD is completely different for each individual and this is just based on my knowledge and research on the topic.

"Hey Widow?"

The assassin looked down at her girlfriend who was sat on the floor in front of the couch, looking at something on one of her many screens.

"Oui?"

"We have a new meeting scheduled."

Widow frowned a little, they weren't supposed to be working for the rest of the day, they'd recently come back from a mission and their reports were already in so they were supposed to be getting the next two days off.

"Oh." She said calmly as she watched Sombra stare blankly at the notification on her screen. Widow leant forward on the couch to look at the screen and gently stroked the Latina's hair, the hacker visibly relaxed a little at the assassins cool touch. Sometimes when she was stressed being touched was not something she liked but Widow had picked the right moment. And sometimes the touch had to be tight but sometimes gentle. Widow had gotten pretty good at reading her girlfriend though and it made her happy that the hacker had relaxed a little.

"Does it bother you?" She asked and Sombra shook her head.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Good. What time does the meeting start?"

"11am" She responded getting up from the floor and going over to the wardrobe. Widow looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:30. That gave them both enough time to get dressed and prepare for the meeting although Widow wished they'd given them a bit more notice.

They'd landed from the mission at 6am and were both tired, Sombra imparticular. Widow never tended to get physically tired on their missions as her job was mainly to stay still and look through the scope of the widow's kiss but Sombra did a lot of running and dodging and shooting so she was usually exhausted by the end of it.

They both got dressed into suitable 'meeting attire' which for Widow was a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt with small black heels whilst for Sombra it was a pair of skinny jeans and a navy polo shirt with some sneakers. Widow brushed her hair whilst Sombra cleaned her teeth and then brushed her own as the Latina gelled her mohawk.

Glancing at her watch Widow saw that they still had about 7 mins to get to the meeting. That was more than enough time to get there, it would also mean that if they left now they could pick their seats early.

"Ready to go Cherie?" Widow called as she grabbed her holopad from the kitchen.

"Yep." came the reply as the hacker walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. They left their quarters and Sombra interlocked their hands. Widow was immediately at ease. The shorter woman only held her hand if she was in a good place, the meeting would clearly be fine.

They walked through the corridors towards the main Talon meeting room and when they arrived Widow pushed the door open to reveal Moira, Akande and Gabriel sat at the table discussing something. They hadn't noticed the pair so Widow quickly let go of the Latina's hand and looked at her watch. The meeting didn't start for another 4 minutes. No one should have been there. They should have been the first ones in. She looked worriedly at Sombra who seemed completely unfazed and walked straight towards one of the two free chairs sitting down promptly and alerting the others to their presence.

"Ah perfect timing!" Moira said with a small smile and Widow quickly sat at the last free chair next to her girlfriend.

"Shall we begin?" The doctor said as she opened her holopad and showed a large holographic model of what looked like the overwatch facility they had just come back from.

\---------------------

They were about ten minutes into the meeting when it happened. Moira was explaining the next mission they would go on and what equipment they would try to recover.

One of the lights in the corner of the room started flickering. Nothing too distracting or bothersome, just a little flicker.

Sombra started pulling the short hair at the back of her neck. She tugged at it. She tugged at it again. And again. And again.

This continued until Gabe started talking very loudly. Not shouting. He just raised his voice.

Sombra started blinking rapidly. She began to pull her hair more aggressively.

Blink. Pull. Blink blink. Pull. Blink. Pull pull. Blink. Pull. Blink blink. Pull pull.

Moira started tapping her nails on the table.

Sombra started muttering to herself as she pulled even harder at the hair, rocking slightly her body slightly.

The light kept flickering, Gabe got louder, Moira's nails tapping faster.

The hacker started speaking loud enough to be heard now as she rocked herself more violently, still pulling the short hair at the back of he neck.

"Tiger, Bull, White, Hammerhead." She repeated to herself.

Widow was the first to notice. She went to hold her girlfriend's free hand but the touch only resulted in more violent rocking and the girl getting louder.

"Tiger, Bull, White, Hammerhead. Tiger, Bull, White, Hammerhead. Tiger, Bull, White, Hammerhead."

Everyone around the table had fallen silent and was staring at the girl.

"Sombra?" Akande said. 

"Tiger, Bull, White, Hammerhead."

"Sombra?"

The light flickered.

"TIGER, BULL, WHITE, HAMMERHEAD. TIGER, BULL, WHITE, HAMMERHEAD. TIGER, BULL, WHITE, HAMMERHEAD." She screamed before biting her free hand as hard as she could. She curled her other hand into a fist and hit it into her forehead repeatedly.

"What is going on?" Moira yelled and Olivia only screamed louder, biting her hand again, the bite marks now starting to bleed.

"Do not raise your voice, you will only make it worse." Widow said calmly as she stood up from her chair. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and picked her up out of her chair putting her onto the soft carpeted floor. Sombra screamed at the touch and tried to hit her but Widow held her tight until she had put the Latina onto the carpet.

Sombra curled up on her side and pressed her head into the floor, moving her now bleeding hand to the back of her neck and pulling at the hairs again.

Widow knelt down next to her and hummed quietly trying to soothe her girlfriend, she turned to the other three and gave them clear instructions

"Gabriel you will turn the main lights off and turn that small side lamp on so will still have a small amount of light. Akande you will go to our quarters and get her big black headphones, they are on the dresser." He went to protest but Widow cut him off. "Do not argue with me just go."

Gabe went for the lights whilst Akande left in search of the headphones.

"And Moira, you can think twice about calling us to a meeting straight after a very long mission." She said, still holding a steadiness to her voice despite the worry she felt.

The Latina was still pulling at her hair furiously but had stop biting her hands and hitting her head which was a step forwards. Although Widow didn't care if she had to take a hundred steps backwards with Olivia if it meant they could be together. When they had first started dating the hacker had told Widow almost every single day that she wasn't easy and that Widow would probably leave her because she was difficult to be around. And everyday Widow would just nod and say 'I'm not easy either.' before moving on to a different topic. Now two years down the line they were still together and they'd even managed to move in together which Sombra had discovered was not as unpleasant as she thought it would be and actually had lots of benefits.

She got to spend more time with Widow who made her immensely happy, she got to talk to her about technology and sharks and Widow was a very good listener. She learnt more about the Frenchwoman and her past. Overall she actually loved living with Widow, the woman understood her better than anyone and she actually tried to understand her unlike most people who took one glance and then turned a blind eye or shouted an insult at her.

Akande returned with the headphones in hand and Widow took them gratefully. She placed her hand firmly on her girlfriends cheek and lifted her head so she could slip the headphones on. Once they were on the Latina closed her and slowed the hand that was pulling her hair.

Akande and Gabriel just stood awkwardly watching as Widow soothed the girl, unsure of what to do. The Frenchwoman looked up to see them staring and motioned for them to sit before then glaring at Moira to get out.

Akande was the first to speak.

"What just happened?" He asked quietly.

"She had a meltdown."

"Well I gathered but why? And what was she shouting at us? What's wrong with her?" He said.

" **Nothing** is **wrong** with her you imbecile. She's autistic."

There was silence. Gabe spoke next.

"That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Why has this never happened before?" Akande asked again clearly confused by the whole situation.

"It has happened before, lots of times but you never see it." Widow answered truthfully.

"Oh...will it ef-"

"No it does not tend to effect her work, she is still a fully operative Talon agent. That does not change."

"Ok."

Silence fell upon the once again and Widow looked back down at her girlfriend. She'd stopped pulling her hair completely now and the bite marks had stopped bleeding. Widow carefully reached down and put a cold hand on the Latinas cheek. She did not tense so Widow slowly stroked her cheek and Sombra opened her eyes. They made eye contact and the Frenchwoman smiled. The Latina brought her hands together and signed 'our room' to her girlfriend. In the two years they'd been dating widow had decided to pick up sign language so she could communicate with her girlfriend with ease if she could not speak. Widow signed 'ok'

"I'm going to take her back to our quarters. We are not to be disturbed by anyone other than yourselves and you must have good reason." She said firmly and both Akande and Gabriel nodded.

She turned back to the Latina and scooped her up in her arms, carrying her back to their quarters.

\------------------------

When they arrived back at their quarters Widow helped her change into sweatpants and a hoodie before sitting on the couch with her.

'Sharks?' She signed and her partner nodded. Olivia took her headphones off and watched as Amelie turned on the TV putting Blue Planet on.

They watched it together for about half an hour before Sombra spoke.

"I love you."

Widow looked at her girlfriend who was still staring intently at the screen.

"I love you too."

Sombra shuffled over and rested her head on Widow's shoulder, a blanket wrapped around her own.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me today."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I know but I want to."

Widow kissed her head and smiled.

"We should get married."

Widow nearly choked on air. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she looked at her girlfriend incredulously.

"W..what?" She stuttered.

"We should get married." The hacker said nonchalantly. "I love you and you love me. I will only ever love you and you will only ever love me and that is the criteria for getting married."

"Are you going to propose?" Widow asked a small smile on her face.

"I just did. You need to say yes so I know we're getting married." Olivia stated and Amelie chuckled at her bluntness.

"Yes I will marry you."

"Good. Now we need to be quiet the next episode is all about Bull sharks."

Amelie grinned at the girl's excitement and kissed her head again.

"Ok."

\------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Sombra's special interests are technology (computers and stuff like that) and sharks (Because I love sharks, they are the puppies of the ocean.)  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! Please leave comments, kudos and feedback!


End file.
